Buttercup Flower
by Moon Lantern
Summary: "I say love it is a flower and you its only seed." Ted realises that after all this time, he loves Victoria and she is his lifelong treasure of destiny. So he can go ahead and fall head over heels and do a "Ted Mosby" right? No matter what the consequences? Ted/Victoria pairing. Contains fluff, angst and sadness and some adult humour.
1. Chapter 1- Buttercup and Calrissan

The Buttercup Flower

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own How I Met Your Mother, it's owned solely by CBS Entertainment.**

**Author's Note: Hello you all. This is my first attempt at a How I Met Your Mother fan-fic, and it's for a little competition that I'm engaging in with SJ Iolanthe, so for the purpose of fair play, if you read mine, please also have a read of his. As far as I know, it's called "Three Unresolved Issues and a Wedding"; you'll be able to find his profile under my favourite authors. So please read and review both!  
**

**This is a Ted and Victoria two-shot, based loosely on the Season 8 episode "Autumn of Breakups", it's got a bit of fluff, romance, laughter and tears, so you have been forewarned! Also has some mild adult humour. Rated T to just be safe.**

**I know that some of you are reading this purely because you've been asked to, and may not be regular HIMYM viewers, so I've prepared a dramatis personae for you to tell you who's who. It's the abridged version, as I don't want to retell 8 seasons! :)  
**

**Dramatis Personae**

**Ted Mosby: The series protagonist. Architect turned college professor; a hopeless romantic who's telling his kids how he met their mother and he is definitely taking his time! After seeing the success and engagement of his two best friends and college friends, Marshal and Lily, Ted decides that he wants to find "the One". He has a number of journeys and relationships, some more successful than others, which lead him to becoming the man he needs to be in order to meet his future wife.  
**

**Marshal Eriksen: An environmental lawyer, Ted's best friend and college dormate. Married to Lily Aldren, a Kintergarden teacher and recent mother to Marvin Eriksen.  
**

**Barney Stinson: A friend of Ted and the gang. He works for Goliath National Bank, but no one knows what he exactly does. He always wears a suit, unless he's going to bed, and has a very unhealthy obsession with them. He's a serial womaniser, but occassionally falls for women who challenge him, the latest one being Quinn, an ex-stripper who quit when she and Barney got engaged. However, while they were negotiating pre-nups, it became obvious that they didn't trust each other and broke it off.**

**Robin Sherbatsky and Victoria Crown (I've made up her second name, as it's never revealed in the series): Ted met Robin, a Canadian training in journalism, in the pilot episode, where they got on very well and there was a lot of chemistry and mutual attraction, until Ted told her he was falling in love for her on their first date, which messed things up. They agreed to be friends but Ted never really gave up on her as he thought that she was "the One". Until he met Victoria, the cake maker, at Stuart and Claudia's wedding, whom he got on really well with and everything about their time at the wedding was perfect. He managed to track her down and began seeing her; Robin was clearly hurt and disappointed but learned to be happy for Ted. However, Victoria and Ted ended up trying long distance as she went to Germany, but both found it difficult and lonely, especially as Ted realised Robin's feelings for him, so he ended up breaking up with Victoria.**

**Ted and Robin began a relationship but broke up, and reverted to friendship, because they didn't have compatible dreams or goals, but he always loved her after that in the back of his mind.**

**Robin, at one point, started seeing her ex-therapist Kevin, whom she fell for but she did not want to have children, even though she accepted his marriage proposal, but because he did they separated. Ted told her at this point that he still loved her, but she didn't feel the same way anymore.**

**Meanwhile, Victoria (having met Ted in Season 7) was engaged to Klaus, from Germany, and they were due to settle in the US. But Klaus realised that Victoria was not his "lifelong treasure of destiny", she was his "almost-the-thing-you-want-but-not-quite", so he thought about calling the wedding off, which she sensed and her heart and mind started going back to Ted. On the day of their wedding, after a bit of discussion, Ted and Victoria drove off into the sunset.  
**

**At the time of this episode, Robin is seeing someone called Nick, but he plays no real role in the fan-fic.**

**I think that's everything, so without any further ado, here's the Buttercup Flower!**

* * *

_"Kids, change is something that can't be stopped completely, sometimes you can contain it or redirect it, but it's inevitable. There can be good change and not so good change, and in the Fall of 2012, I tasted a bit of each. The consequences were huge either way, and it helped shape who I am and even who you are today."_

* * *

Chapter 1- Buttercup and Calrissan

"Why are women so complicated?" Ted sighed, sitting on the parapet overlooking the town square, where the ant like people trudged about their daily routine. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face and listening to the birds singing blissfully. He would give anything to be cheerful like them.

Victoria, his girlfriend, had given him a seemingly impossible task, and fat lot of good Lily and Marshal were. Lily had been 'training' Marshal to give advice like a woman because she was getting tired of always giving it. Seriously, it was almost terrifying to hear a grown six-foot-three man, who was apparently his best friend and college dorm mate, act like a woman who was high on pot. He would not tell his children this part of the story, he didn't want to traumatise them.

Victoria had been dropping subtle hints while they were having dinner with Marshal and Lily's.

_"Hey, Ted, could you pass me the hot sauce?" Victoria asked. "It's the least you can do since I left Klaus for you!" She and Ted laughed, he clearly thought it was a joke, but her laugh was awkward like a high school geek trying to tell a physics joke in front of the jocks. Lily and Marshal coughed._

_"Hey Ted, if Barney challenged you to see who will marry first, do you think he'd woop you?" Victoria chuckled, after a few drinks._

_"Barney's just broken up with Quinn, so I don't think he'd challenge me," Ted replied casually, wondering what in the world would get New York's most egotistical womaniser, who had broken things off with his stripper girlfriend, to want to marry. "Unless the loser had to buy the winner a suit!" Ted said out loud. He could imagine Barney getting thrills over the idea. He would probably marry the suit! Ted smiled, thinking of Barney Stinston getting on one knee for a suit wearing dummy. _

_Victoria, Lily and Marshal shifted uncomfortably like someone had released air and thought it was an achievement._

After his talk with Lily and Marshal he had tried to confront Victoria in their house. Did she really want more commitment? Surely they had only been seeing each other for five months and their pace was a good one?

_"Hey," Ted greeted her, while she was dressed in blue jeans and a black sleeveless tunic, which radiated her soft and tender shoulders and arms._

_"Hey!" Victoria replied, brushing her neck length brown hair behind her ears. Ted loved it when she did that._

_"Listen, Marshal and Lily have this crazy idea that you've been dropping these passive-aggressive hints that you want more commitment from our relationship," Ted informed her, propping himself on the couch by her. "I mean, if that's what you wanted you'd come out straight and say it, right?"_

_"Of course," Victoria nodded. "I think I can be a little more subtle than that."_

_"That's great," Ted grinned, relieved. He took her chin in his hand and pecked her on the lips happily._

_"Oh, by the way," Victoria chirped. "I was doing some usual cleaning, and going through my old stuff and look what I found!" From a box, she pulled out a white wedding dress- the one that she was supposed to marry Klaus in. "Should I keep it, or should I throw it out, seeing as I may NEVER have any need for it again?" Her tone became suddenly harsh, and just like that the pin dropped and deafened Ted's ears._

_"I don't believe this! Marshal and Lily were right!" Ted gasped._

_"Of course Marshal and Lily were right," Victoria said, her harsh tone had subsided for a quiet and almost pained one. "If you get into a car with a girl in a wedding dress, then you can't be surprised to learn that she wants to get married. We haven't been seeing each other for just five months; the time we had before counts." Victoria sighed and looked down. "Sometimes I'm afraid that you're not as excited about this as I am, Ted."_

_"Well, we've already established that I'm not great at picking up hints," Ted confessed, before grinning proudly again. "Although back when I was a kid, when one of my friends lost their retainer, the Mosby Boys were brought in to do some investigating!"_

_"The retainer was accidentally dropped in the garbage," Victoria said. "And the Mosby Boys were you and your sister, Heather. I know that because we covered that in the 'getting to know you' part of our relationship six years ago."_

_Ted felt a pang of endearment that she still remembered, which was followed by a spell of sadness._

_"The clock didn't reset; it just paused, only for it to unpause when you found me," she whispered. Ted smiled wistfully; he loved it when she did that._

_"But I think that something is holding us back. Something is stopping us from progressing."_

_"But what exactly is that?" Ted asked._

_"Why don't you call the Mosby Boys?" Victoria said, unintentionally sounding sarcastic. "See if they can crack that one."_

So here he was now, sitting above the greenery of the town square, pondering the subtle mind of these creatures called women. Marshall had just acted like a crackpot and Lily was no real help, so he was on his own.

He loved Victoria; she made him smile and feel like he was young and full of life. Ted recalled the day when he first met her- the cute smiling girl at Stuart and Claudia's wedding. They had the most fun and magical night together, chastely, and it really disappointed him that they didn't get to share any contact details or second names. But he managed a way to find her, oh that beaming look that she had given him, her absolute delight that he had found her and that kiss was one of the purest!

But eventually, due to Victoria being called away to Germany for a culinary scholarship, and their failure at a long distance relationship because of his stupid mistake and mutual feelings for Robin, their relationship withered away like a decaying plant starved of nourishment.

But years later, Ted saw Victoria again and all those feelings came rushing back. Both had their fair share of heartbreak and bad luck, including Victoria's fiancé, Klaus, admitting that he was not destined for her. This had to be a sign from above! They decided to ride off into the sunset. So what was getting in the way now?

_Well, you've had plenty of 'signs', haven't you? _an annoying voice reminded him in his head. Ted had, he would say, made it rain so he could be with Robin, but that failed, because she didn't want what he wanted or what he was offering- marriage and kids. But he had loved her, very much, and then it became clear that, despite their history together, Robin Scherbatsky did not love Ted Mosby like that any more. Heartbroken yet relieved with closure, he could finally move on.

There was also Stella, who he thought that he was destined for, only to be jilted at the last minute. All these times, he thought that this was the One, even when there was so much doubt cast his way. He never wanted to not believe. So what was stopping him now?

_Fear,_ Ted thought, blinking. That must be it, he was terrified of something good being snatched from him at the last moment. Could he risk that with Victoria? The mere thought numbed his body, from head to toe.

A busker began playing a deep yet soothing melody, and Ted found a tear escaping his ducts. _"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes a chance! It's the one who won't be taken, who cannot seem to give. And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live!"_

A chill crept up on Ted's back. Is this how jaded Ted Mosby, the hopeless romantic, had become? This was a sign of the world ending! Victoria made him feel so alive, and he did not want to repay that by draining his own heart and soul from that love and life.

He had done something amazing; he had remembered. He grinned and only had to do one more thing: he had to help Victoria remember.

* * *

Victoria had just received an order for her new _Chocolate Raisin_ cake for an upcoming birthday for a twelve year old boy. She checked to see that they were still in stock, before debating with herself on whether to make some more now, or wait till tomorrow. She had said some harsh but brave things to Ted a few hours ago. She loved him, but it was really bugging her whether or not he truly felt the same way. Victoria didn't want to spend the rest of her life wondering, so she had finally managed to tell him her worries, knowing that this could push the domino that would kill what they had. Surely, that was better than attaching yourself to a slowly sinking ship and denying the danger?

Victoria sighed, as a tear trickled down her face. She felt bad because she could sense that Ted was upset whenever she was unhappy, Ted would always be there to comfort her. Despite being a clueless dork at times, he was a keeper to the core, which made hurting him even worse. Had she just pushed the keeper away from ever loving her, like she did him?

In her reverie of doubt, her phone rang. Her heart skipping into her neck as she saw Ted's name on the screen.

"Hey, Ted," she said, playing with her hair.

_"Hello, Victoria," _Ted replied from the other end. _"Listen, babe, when do you close up today?"_

_He said 'babe', what did that mean? _Victoria thought. "Um... I was actually about to do that now. Why is there something wrong?" The cake order could wait.

_"Excellent!" _chirped Ted. _"Can you drop by our place in twenty? Just... come by, you'll see why when you do."_

"Oooh, I like a mystery," Victoria giggled. "Sounds good, I'll see you in a bit. Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

He seemed happy, which had to be good, right? No, she wouldn't jump to conclusions.

She closed shop and headed for their apartment. She clicked open the door with her key and walked in, to a room that was dimly lit with pomegranate scented candles, but she could make out Ted standing up as she entered.

"Hey, Ted."

"Hello, Victoria."

"Is everything OK?" Victoria glanced around the room.

Ted, who was dressed in black trousers and a shirt, handed her a beige coloured parcel. "For you."

Victoria smiled, taking apart the packaging, and a green spaghetti strapped dress, with white polka dots, draped down like a stage curtain. It stretched to the shin, where semi-circles pleated it.

"Wow, thanks, this is really nice!" Victoria said, touched, but wondering about his motives.

"It's similar to the one you were wearing when we first met," Ted recalled.

At this Victoria's face lit up and she almost cried there and then with the spark of surprise and joy she was feeling, but she managed to compose herself with just a smile. "You still remember?"

"Always," Ted grinned. He looked away for a moment, before clearing his throat. "Why don't you put it on?"

Victoria nodded, and retreated to their room to get dressed. She emerged later in almost the dress that she wore six years ago on that fateful day, feeling younger. She smiled at Ted, who had put on a blue tie and black jacket.

"Wow..." Ted said grinning. "You look stunning, absolutely stunning!"

"Thanks," Victoria croaked.

Ted pulled a red blindfold from his pocket. "Hey, put this on!"

Victoria was a little gobsmacked. "That's a very interesting combination of romance and kink," she remarked cheekily. "What's next, Fifty Shades of Green?"

Ted chuckled. "No, no, I've got a surprise for you!"

"I love surprises." She put the blindfold over her eyes and was led downstairs to Ted's car. They drove for a while, before he parked and guided her out and into a building.

"I had to really suck up to Dean the Registrar to get this place all to ourselves," Ted informed. "Man, he really needed me to teach him how to behave around a woman and I had to _be_ a woman!"

Victoria laughed. "It's all right, Ted, I know your secret!"

"Hey, I'm actually trying to woo you here," Ted reminded.

"Sorry, can I take this off now?"

Ted slipped off her blindfold. Victoria beheld the scene: a large hall with a red carpet with yellow dots. It seemed like a stage, where two spotlights shone upon two tables draped in white.

A tingling sensation told Victoria that she had been here before, and she had.

"I was sat here," Ted motioned to one of the tables. "Gazing into space, until I looked here," he said, tilting his head to the other table. He looked Victoria in the eyes and led her hand in hand to the other table, before seating her down.

"That's when I saw this beautiful girl just sat on the table opposite, and I looked into those beautiful eyes, and I felt a nice, passionate happiness jump from my stomach. I had to know this girl."

Victoria giggled and proceeded to kiss him on the mouth, but he went for her cheek. "Hey, hold that thought," he said, fighting the urge to meet those loving lips. "Be patient, you'll see... Buttercup!"

Victoria was surprised but nodded, and giggled again. "OK, then, Lando Calrissan!"

"Do you remember what we did next?" Ted grinned, leading her up by the hand.

"We played the piano, didn't we?" Victoria pondered, they walked across the hall to another room.

"No, I played the piano," Ted corrected. "_You_ attempted a very cute version of what you thought was tap dancing!"

"Hey, you're so mean!" Victoria playfully punched him.

Ted walked over and sat down on the piano and Victoria joined right next to him. He placed a hand on hers and moved it to a set position on the keys. He looked into those eyes that resembled the baby blue of a clear sky. He could see her heart brightening up with joy, and that really made him happy. Victoria caught him gazing; smiling, she began closing those eyes and tilting her head in.

"Not yet, Victoria," Ted whispered, resisting the urge that his blood was inciting him with.

Her eyes snapped open.

He guided her hand to play the simple chord structure of a famous and heartwarming symphony, which resonated their mood today. "You said to me, that the best part of a kiss is the lead up to it," Ted said, shifting his own hands and emitting the soft melody that wore down the walls of their hearts, in the most gentle way possible. It was not like a firing canon, but a canon of love: Canon in D Major. The melody became more rapid and mature like a dish nearing being ready. When the aroma of the music chimed grandly and slowed down, signalling its denouement, Ted's heart began pumping the same tune, like a drum roll, and he found himself edging towards Victoria, Palchbel's melody cheering him on. He could see her sweet smile, before he closed his eyes. It crossed his mind to end the kiss, like they had done when they first met, but decided not to break the magic abruptly like that. He found that his lips couldn't pull back from her, she meant way more to him now, and he found himself grinning.

Victoria sighed lovingly, as they rested their foreheads together after their kiss.

"The aftermath is pretty good too, huh?" Ted said.

"Uh-huh," Victoria nodded. "So what do we do next?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"You get to do some cartwheeling for me!" Ted simpered.

A few moments later, they were next to a small silver stereo that was resting on a table. Ted flicked on the switch, opening the chords of a piano which signalled his next move. He turned to Victoria and held out his hand- she accepted and he led her closer to the stereo. The chords echoed with the beating of his heart, as he realised that the moment was drawing closer.

_"Some say love it is a river that drowns the tender reed," _the song began.

A river of shy joy began forming in Victoria's blue eyes, as they slowly danced. "So, what's brought all this on?" she asked lightheartedly.

"You," Ted replied, holding and rocking her gently. He looked into her eyes. "I love you, Victoria Crown. I really do." It felt like a huge relief to say those words, like a huge burden was taken off his strained shoulders.

_"Some say love it is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed."_

"I love you too, Ted Mosby!" croaked Victoria flushing and nodding. "I'm so happy you came back to me!" She couldn't help but throw her arms around him.

Ted returned the embrace, feeling their hearts beat together as one. He loved that feeling, it soothed him like a child is by his toy. He was tired of bleeding, tired of searching and maybe he didn't need to anymore. Maybe what he was searching for had her dainty arms around him. He closed his eyes, envisioning a porch where an old man sat reading an architecture magazine and looked across the green and sun-filled garden to see a few kids giggling and playing. They were all circling a lady in a green maxidress, who had greying hair, but her youthful smile and blue eyes were the same and full of love as she looked at her husband, beckoning him to join.

"You OK, Ted?" Victoria muttered happily.

Ted grinned, coming out of his thoughts, to the present, the same bright eyes and smile welcoming him.

_"Some say love it is a hunger, an endless aching need."_

"Hey, close your eyes for a bit," Ted urged, stepping back.

Victoria closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_"I say love it is a flower and you its only seed!" _Ted recited in unison with the stereo. "You can open them now."

Victoria opened her eyes and was dumbfounded to find Ted on one knee, holding out a blue box securing a light green opal ring.

"You were right, what happened six years ago counts," Ted conceded. "Just like when you came back into my life when I least expected it and brought back Victoria with you. I want the rest of our moments, days and years to count.

"Victoria Felicia Crown, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" cried Victoria. She let Ted place the ring on her finger, before crying with joy as her legs began shaking. He noticed and steadied her; she hugged him once more. "Thank you! Thank you for finding me again!"

"Any time," Ted croaked, his heart racing with excitement at what he had done.

* * *

That night, they walked home after parking a little further than normal. Ted proudly strolled through the urban and crowded streets of New York, walking hand in hand with his fiancée, the woman that he was engaged to marry. Most of these people had no time for anything but what they were rushing to be busy with, but Ted and Victoria smiled warmly at each other; even the dark navy sky couldn't hide that.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Victoria said.

"Yeah, it is," Ted huffed. "It actually is!"

He was about to cross the road to reach the next block from their apartment, but a boy racer in an overly fiery designed sports car whooshed past, blasting the air with its racket, the sides were draped in pictures of a cobra breathing fire.

"Whoa!" Ted cried, as Victoria quickly pulled him back. His heart pounded with vigour and he and Victoria almost toppled over.

"Careful, Ted," Victoria whispered. "I don't want to lose you already."

"Sorry," Ted said, holding her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Any time," she echoed. This time, they safely crossed the road and reached the other side to breath a sigh of relief, Victoria still had a burden on her mind.

"Hey, Ted, I need to ask something of you."

"Anything."

"I really don't anything to get in the way of us again and ruin what we have," Victoria began.

"Me too," Ted concurred.

Victoria took a deep breath. "Which is why it may be a good idea that you don't hang out with Robin any more."

Ted stopped abruptly in his tracks. "What?" he cried, in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Ted, please, think about it: why did we break up the last time? It was Robin!" Victoria implored, though she knew how much of a cow she sounded. She hated being this jealous, but her heart cracked thinking about that fateful night when Ted called her confessing what he had done.

"Victoria, Robin's happy with Nick, and I'm happy with you," Ted reasoned. "Come on, I just asked you to be my wife, surely that's enough to prove how much you mean to me?"

Victoria sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, but what about in a few years time, or fifteen years time? What if your feelings or her's come back? Ted, I love you, but I don't want to be wondering every time your ex looks at you or smiles at you or touches you differently.

"Can you promise me, hand on your heart, that will never happen?"

For a split second Ted froze. Robin had always been his friend, but more than a friend. When Kevin had broken up with her, Ted had rushed to comfort her and before he knew it, he had told her he still loved her, even after all these years. All that had happened barely a year ago. Was Victoria right? Would he always run to Robin in the hope of rekindling that flame, only to be gutted? Was that what love felt like? Or was it what was staring at him in the face now with her deep blue cute eyes?

Ted cleared his throat. "Victoria Crown, you listen to me," he said firmly. He noticed that she was shivering slightly, so he took off his jacket and placed it around her fragile shoulders. Victoria blushed and thanked him, which welled up something inside Ted; he had to clear his throat again.

"Victoria Crown," he held her hands and faced her. "Robin and I have both grown up to realise that whenever we go near there, things always end in tears and heartbreak. Twice, I've forgotten or run away from chasing the real thing, from believing in that my wife-to-be, the mother of my kids is waiting for me, partly to do with what's happened with me and Robin.

"But she is no more than a friend to me, she's like family. Because you saved me, Victoria," Ted croaked, struggling to hold back tears, even though Victoria was already crying silently. "I feel a sort of happiness with you that I never had with Robin, or anyone else. Nothing can change that, so I need you to stop feeling threatened by Robin, because you don't need to be!"

Ted sighed, feeling the weight of the words, and the relief they brought. He wrapped his arms around Victoria and lifted her up. This felt like love, this was meant to be.

"Shall we tell the others the good news tomorrow?"

"Yes, let's do that!" Victoria nodded, breathing with relief.


	2. Chapter 2- Orpheus and Eurydice

Chapter 2- Orpheus and Eurydice

* * *

**Warning: Contains tragedy.****  
**

* * *

If anyone who knew Barney Stinson was told that he hugged Victoria when he found out that she and Ted were engaged, then they would shake their head in disbelief. But the next day, in McLaren's Bar, that's exactly what happened.

"I-I'm so proud!" Barney said through tears of joy, as he pulled Victoria in for an awkward hug. She slowly patted his back, worrying that something was seriously wrong.

"You, sister, are going to make Ted wear a _suit_!" Barney sobbed. "For a _whole_ day, that will last until the day he's put in the ground!"

Ted sighed bemused. _Typical, Barney Stinson._ To think that Barney could be remotely turning into a true romantic.

At least Lily and Marshal's reaction was more socially acceptable.

"Congratulations, bro!" Marshal said. "Finally, it's about time!"

"I'm so happy for you, guys!" Lily cried. "Don't forget how we helped you to get here, all right?"

Ted just nodded and let Victoria hug and thank them, without reminding them that their hopelessly creepy session didn't help him or Victoria one bit.

"Hey," Ted murmured to Barney, as Victoria and Lily went to order some drinks and Marshal excused himself to go to the bathroom. "I thought you'd tell me that I was making a mistake, or at least make that strangled grimace you do."

To his surprise, Barney didn't correct him; he just let out a grim whispered laugh.

"You know what Ted? I think you've trusted your gut and done this, so I'm proud of you," Barney said, looking down. "Tell me, do you trust and love her?"

"Yes."

"Does she feel the same?"

Ted nodded.

"Then I hope you and Victoria have a great life ahead of you," Barney croaked. "You two are meant for each other, so don't mess that up."

"What happened to you?" Ted asked, worried about the tear about to manifest itself in his friend's eye.

"Quinn happened," Barney replied simply.

"I'm so sorry," Ted said remorsefully. "It was insensitive of us to-"

"Ted, please, leave your touchy-feely-warmy-lovie-dovie to your future wife," Barney scoffed. "But don't run what you have to the ground like Quinn and I did."

"OK," agreed Ted.

"Good, now here comes Scherbatsky!" Barney laughed, regaining his brashness.

Robin was now walking through the door, as Marshal returned.

"Ooooh Robin!" grinned Lily, taking the brunette Canadian's hands and dragging her to their booth. "Guess what?"

"What?" Robin smiled, watching Ted and Victoria hold hands and twitch excitedly.

"We got engaged!" cried Victoria. "Last night!"

For a moment Robin looked stunned before quickly fanning herself with her hands and wiping her eyes. "Oh my God, w-wow! T-that's g-great!" she stammered and quickly hugged them in a swift embrace, before excusing herself to the bathroom to dry her make up.

"Hey, guys, you should come round ours again tonight," Marshal invited. "For couples horror movie night." Lily nodded in assent.

"Oh, we'd love to but can't tonight," Ted replied.

"Because we've got tickets to see a play tonight," Victoria said.

"Which play?"

"Orpheus and Eurydice!" Ted beamed. "The classic Greek epic!"

* * *

That evening, in the theatre, Ted and Victoria settled in their seats for the tragic legend. It was an interesting story about Orpheus, having returned from his journey with Jason and the Argonauts where his skill with the lyre proved vital in drowning out the haunting cry of the harpies, which saved the lives of the whole crew and stopped them from crashing. After the search for the Golden Fleece and the restoration of Jason to the rightful place on the throne, he fell deeply in love with Eurydice. She was everything that he could hope for- loving, kind, loyal and true. They settled into a blissful married life, which was a relief after Orpheus' time of being under constant danger from harpies, warrior priestesses, dragons and vengeful kings. But that wasn't to last; Eurydice was bitten by a viper, and she was killed.

Orpheus was very distraught; in his grief, he would play the most heartbreaking melodies on his lyre. The Greek gods were moved to tears and agreed to let him petition Hades to release Eurydice's soul from the Underworld. Orpheus travelled to the dark realm and pleaded with Hades to release Eurydice, he just wanted her back in his life for she didn't deserve to die, not like this. Orpheus was the first person to melt Hades' heart with his lyre. So Hades agreed to give Eurydice another chance on a strict condition: Orpheus was to lead her out, and under no circumstances was he to look back until they were both safely out of the Underworld.

Orpheus was overjoyed at the apparent leniency of these ways that he forgot about the requirement for them to both be out of the Underworld. Excitedly, once he was out, he looked back, only to see Eurydice's face full of horror for a moment, before she vanished into thin air- gone forever.

The theatre was full of people sobbing quietly, as the red curtains fell and the audience rose for a standing ovation.

Ted's insides welled up, his eyes wanting to let the tears out; Victoria was clapping, cheering and crying. Ted gave a grim smile, before pulling her in for an embrace and touching her forehead with his. He didn't know why, but his heart began suddenly racing much faster, like it was running from something, and it sort of scared him a little bit.

_It's probably nothing, Mosby, _he assured himself. _Just comfort Victoria, she wants you to. Doesn't she look so pretty and delicate when she cries?_

_Stop being happy that your fiancèe in tears! _He stroked her back and kissed her forehead, while Victoria cuddled him leisurely.

_That's right, it's gonna be a great night!_

_Stop it!_

The men were laughing and joking in McLaren's while the women had gone to shop for some pies. It seemed like any other day, albeit quiet where Carl, the bar manager had to throw out a customer for binging and puking twice- except Future Ted could say for absolute certain that it was anything but any other day.

Ted's phone began ringing, as Victoria was calling him. He excused himself from the booth and answered.

"Hey!" he grinned.

_"Hey! Listen, me and the girls are looking at two equally delicious and savoury pies and we can't decide which one to buy. Want to come to our rescue?"_

Ted laughed. "Yeah, sure, where are you now?" Much as he loved talking to Marshal and Barney about mud wrestling in the Phillipines, he needed to go to Victoria's "aid"; they were at that stage again, but he didn't mind one bit.

_"We're outside Persephone's Pastry, do you know where that is?" _Victoria said.

"Yeah, sure that's a great place, almost as great as yours!" Ted grinned. "But yeah, that's only five minutes from McLarens so-"

_"Oh, my God!" _she cried suddenly. _"I'll call you back! Look out!"_

"Victoria?" Ted exclaimed down the speaker, flaring with panic, and he was right to. "Victoria!"

* * *

"What do you think of that?" Robin said, as she looked into the heavenly white window display of Persephone's, beyond which a plumpish but curvy middle aged woman with red hair was sharing a joke with a customer.

In the display were two pies that stood out- one was a sweetcorn and cheese flavoured one, while the other was a roasted chicken and apple one. Both were coated in dreamy tomato sauce, making their mouths water.

After talking and discoursing for a few minutes, they were still undecided.

"Well, we could always ask Ted," Lily suggested. "Seeing as he loves pies so much that he'll pick one in a jiffy! But please hurry up, because I need to change Marvin, like now!" Lily motioned to the little baby that was strapped to her front, on the verge of tears.

Victoria called Ted and asked him to come and meet him, but her attention shifted like a click of the fingers.

She heard it first, but the blazing engine and skidding of a sports car screeched at her ears. Travelling further, to Robin's utter surprise, Victoria scouted a long stretch of road where a red car, with the decoration of snakes baptised in fire came swerving through, like the driver was either drunk or suicidal. Time seemed to freeze at it snaked from side to side, bundling through at a rapid pace.

"Oh, my God!" Victoria gasped.

"Victoria, what's going on?" Robin demanded.

In the middle of the road was a little boy, only about five, his brown hair flopping over his eyebrows, but tears flashing down his face, as he frantically looked around for someone, yet no adult came. But a boy racer was coming hurtling across the main road, right at the boy, yet no adult seemed to come and take him out of harms way.

"I'll call you back!" she snapped to Ted. She was already on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Look out!" Victoria screamed at the boy.

"VICTORIA!" Lily was shouting after her.

Victoria dropped her handbag and phone, lunging forwards to push this boy out of harms way. She felt her hand shove him, or drag him, to the other end of the road, but the next second was no more than a flash and a blur, as the whole road gasped and cried out.

* * *

"Victoria!" Ted called down the speaker, but there was no answer.

"Ted, what's going on, is everything OK?" Marshal asked, but Ted was already bolting out of McLaren's as fast as his legs could carry him, Marshal and Barney following.

It took him a few minutes to reach Persephone's, a stitch piercing his side, but that was nothing. He barged through a crowd, finally finding Robin and Lily, who were biting their fingers in anxiety.

"Where's Victoria?" Ted demanded. "Where is Victoria?" He heart refused to accept what the nagging thought that answered that.

"Ted, I'm so sorry, but there's nothing you can do for her!" Robin sobbed, trying to lead him away, but Ted barged past and ran to the road where another crowd was gathering.

There was a little boy being consoled by his mother, a middle aged man pacing around nervously, as a red sports car, with fire snakes that encircled it, lay as if it were a dog about to be put down. But there was a woman who lay sprawled on the ground.

Ted's heart skipped a beat as he rushed to her side. "Victoria! No, no, no!" She was barely conscious, her right side and head was bleeding heavily, and she was whimpering in pain. However, she smiled groggily when the man she loved knelt beside her and held her hand.

"Hey, Victoria, it'll be OK," Ted promised, knowing that it was empty. It'll be OK!"

"I am so sorry, I really am!" the boy racer, who was half-bald and olive skinned said, shaking. "I only had a few, I had no idea... is there anything I can do?"

"You've done more than enough!" Ted roared. "Someone call 911, don't just stand there!"

"Ted!" Victoria choked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," Ted said, kissing her hand, as hot tears formed behind his eyes.

"I'm scared... I can't feel my legs..." Victoria wept. "Or my right arm; I can't feel you!" The words pierced his heart like a deadly arrow, as he quickly switched to holding her left hand, the one that she would be able to feel with.

The next few moments passed in a blur, with Marshal and a paramedic pulling Ted away, so that Victoria could be hoisted on a stretcher and into an ambulance.

Ted insisted that they let him ride with her, so they let him come supervised by the chief paramedic. For the whole journey Ted felt like breaking down, unable to truly accept what could be happening, even though the oxygen mask and the saline drip were proof enough that it was.

At the hospital, the boy and his mother met with Ted and asked him to pass on their thanks and prayers to Victoria, the brave woman, his Victoria. His friends met him in the waiting room after Victoria was taken into surgery.

They were trying really hard to cheer him up, comfort him and keep him company; however, his body and mind felt too drained, unable to respond with more than a couple of words while his empty shell lay still. He felt really bad, his friends probably thought that they were upsetting him by their presence.

"Listen, I think you seem to need some space," Lily said. "I'm going to take Marvin home, but I'll drop by later, OK?"

Ted nodded vaguely.

Eventually, Dr Fielding, a bald African-American in turquoise scrubs came through, his face sullen and eyes beckoning Ted.

"Mr Mosby?"

Ted rose and approached him nervously. "I-is she all right?"

"She pulled through," Dr Fielding said, leading Ted towards the double doors at the end of the corridor.

Ted sighed with relief.

"But she's lost way too much blood," Dr Fielding informed.

"B-but you can fix that, can't you?" Ted enquired. "I-I mean, she j-just needs a blood transfusion, right? I can give her some, I could donate if the bank is short!"

"Mr Mosby, I'm afraid it's gone way past that," Fielding lamented. "Victoria's had too much internal bleeding, spinal, nervous and organ damage. I am truly... very sorry."

Ted found himself shaking.

"But she will like to see you; I could show you to her."

Ted nodded and followed him through the double doors, scared at what to expect or what he might see. He was led to an Intensive Care Unit, where he could see Victoria with her eyes closed and breathing heavy. The heart monitor that she was connected to counted down her beats like a timer.

"I'll give you two some time alone," Fielding said. "I am very sorry, Mr Mosby."

Ted entered the unit prompting Victoria to flicker a wistful smile, prompting him to realise that this may be the last few times that he would see that smile, and that thought crushed him.

"I am so sorry!" he croaked, reaching over to hold her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't be," Victoria replied softly. "Why don't you... go down... to the Underworld, maybe impress them with your piano?"

Ted chuckled; still she was making him smile, even here and now. "I'll let you piggy-back on me." He kissed her warm forehead and rested his own against hers before closing his eyes and feeling her living and breathing self. His lifelong treasure.

"The boy and his mother want to thank you."

"Really? That's really... nice..."

"I'm going to find the piece of scum who did this!" Ted hissed tearfully. "I'm going to make sure he pays and rots in-!"

"Ted!" coughed Victoria. "No!" she burst into a fit of coughs, heart monitor rapidly wailing like a siren.

Ted flushed with embarrassment, realising what he had done and pulled back. "God, no,Victoria, I'm sorry!" He took a deep breath and stroked her hair and hand until her coughing settled down.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was sure that we had the rest of our lives before us... me and you, my lifelong treasure. My life finally made sense, and then this happened- it's just so wrong!" Hot tears were falling from his cheeks, his eyes blazed with anger and sorrow.

"No, it is wrong," Victoria said. "But these past few months with you... have been the happiest for me! I want you to be happy, Ted. No... please listen... to me... I don't want you to become like that boy racer... miserable... angry... and bitter... empty.

"You'll have to let me go one day... and love again... I want you to," she continued, smiling, yet her blue eyes were flooding. Her voice was becoming more and more quiet, like the whisper of the last wind. "Ted, don't you dare forget... who you are... and don't forget... your friends." With that, Victoria Crown smiled and squeezed Ted's hand, one last time- a moment that ended too soon, as her grip slackened and her face tilted to the side. The heart monitor flatlined like a echo; Victoria's soul had ascended, but it was Ted who felt like a ghost with no meaning. He had seemingly run out of tears to cry with.

* * *

Victoria Crown was buried near a graveyard close to her old apartment, at Turner House Road. Marshal, Lily, Robin, Barney and Nick had accompanied Ted to her funeral, where they all got the chance to say goodbye, as they stood over her grave under a maple tree that would bless her with its sweetness, like she had done in life.

"A great girl," Robin said. "One of a kind."

"A great person," Lily concurred.

"An amazing sweetheart, with an even bigger heart," Ted croaked, with a painful smile, speaking a little louder than he had been over the past few days.

Marshal handed them each a bottle of Coke and raised his to the sky. "To Victoria."

"To Victoria!" they all toasted and drank.

"Guys, do you mind if I stay alone for a minute?" Ted requested. Barney patted him on the shoulder and turned away, followed by Nick.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, please," Ted said.

Lily nodded and turned, followed then by Robin, and finally Marshal, who swallowed, as he nodded to him.

"I'll be waiting for you in the cafe near here, take as long as you need," Marshal said.

Ted nodded. After they had gone, he dropped to his knees and let out a weakened sigh, struggling to cope with his numbness that pumped in his blood.

How was he supposed to go on now? Everytime he would see blue eyes, a cute smile, brown hair or sweet tasting cake he would be reminded of the woman he had loved, no still loves, but couldn't. In the painful quietness of the cemetery, he lay down a single buttercup flower at the grave; Victoria would have loved how it radiated its yellow glow.

* * *

Epilogue

_"Kids, tragedy is inevitable in everyone's life, and it's OK to cry, vent and feel sad, no matter what anyone says. It's what makes us human. But we also have to realise the strength to let the past go with dignity, that doesn't mean we forget, we should never forget, but that doesn't mean we should always live or exist in the pain: we have to let go, even if it feels like your world is ending and there is nothing you can do to manage the pain, as I felt that day._

_In the words of Amanda McBroom: "Just remember that in the winter far beneath the bitter snow, lies a seed that with the Sun's love in the Spring becomes the Rose."_

_Funny as it may seem, the seed was sowed on that very day; a petite dark haired woman approached me after I had been there for a very long time, but my reddened eyes stopped me from getting a good enough look at her face._

_She asked me if I was all right, and offered me some baby blue lilacs for Victoria's grave, which I felt really grateful for. She asked me whether I would like to walk with her to my car, taxi, bus or wherever, as it was about to rain and she had an umbrella with her. I could see that it was a bright yellow._

_I politely declined and thanked her; the moment when she spoke to me eased the deafening silence of the graveyard and it felt like a warm hot water bottle to a nasty bruise._

_For some reason, I didn't feel like the lilacs, despite their immense beauty and serenity, were Victoria's thing; she was more of a rose person (after buttercups), so after leaving one, I took the rest of them home and watered them in my plant pot, and they grew brilliantly, and filled my house with their sweet fragrance, in more than one way.  
_

_I would see Lilac-girl again, many many moons later and, ironically, I would offer her a lilac from the lapel of my jacket as I asked her to dance at a friend's wedding, which she joyfully accepted. Just as well that, I wouldn't recognise her until many months after I had met her, which may be part of the reason that I felt like I had met her before, and I felt regenerated, hopeful, even safe around her. I have no regrets whatsoever, for falling for Victoria, for finding Lilac-girl and learning how to feel happiness again, like the strong rejuvenated skin, blood and flesh after recovering from a wound._

_You're right kids, on the dark and sorrowful day, your Mother met me, but I was not to meet her for quite some time, but the seed to this flower had been sown!"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for having a read, that really was an emotionally charged and challenging fan-fic to write, especially since I know that I raced over some scenes. But I hope you liked the ending, especially Victoria's ending rather than what happened in the TV show, and the little yellow umbrella at the end._  
_**

**Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
